Shattered
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Sequel to I Saw You Die: Years have passed since Merlin's execution and raising his son is no easy task for Arthur. He may be the boy's namesake but Art is no friend of his. When Morgana, who has taken care of him and his sister since their mother's death approaches them with a plan to overthrow Camelot, Arthur is faced with the decision of killing his heir and his daughter.
1. Prologue

**Shattered**

Prologue

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There is a new Lady staying at the castle."

"Really?"

"Yes, a married one at that, Lady Destiny."

"Lady Destiny? Didn't she go missing two years ago?"

"Yes, and she has a five month old baby!"

The news of Lady Destiny's appearance spread across the kingdom like wildfire, each peasant coming up with a rumor more ludicrous then the last as to why the foreign Lady had appeared and why she was staying in the castle. However the rumors seemed to just fly over Destiny's shoulders as I watched her care for the small baby as if nothing else in the world mattered. She glanced over her shoulder, her navy eyes shimmering in the early dawn.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked, no longer bending over her son's cradle. She was still dressed in her night gown, having only just woken moments before I. Ever since the day I found her asleep in my bed, the two of us have not separated, though the room next to mine was made up for her for appearances sake.

"I was just thinking, how even though the townsfolk say terrible things about you, you still fawn over your son with the happiest of smiles on your face," I told her, getting up from my bed, not minding in the slightest that I was in my under garments. She laughed her sweet laugh before allowing my arms to wrap around her waist.

"T'is because no matter what they say, Merlin and I loved each other and that love created a being of perfection." She turned in my arms so her hands rested against my bare chest. "You have been so kind to give us shelter, Hunith has been insane with grief since Merlin's death and just her visit upset the baby."

"You will always be welcome here."

Destiny looked up at me, tears of betrayal gleaming in her eyes. "I would hope so; you _are_ the reason my son will never know his father." She turned from me and exited my chambers.

* * *

I opened the door that led to Art's room, just one down from my own. It was night, so the moon light streamed through the curtains, bathing the sleeping toddler in a haunting glow. Destiny was sitting on the edge of his small bed, gazing down at him with tearful eyes.

"Destiny," I whispered.

"He will never have a father," she cried, tears streaming down her angel face. She reached out to stroke the small boy's hair. "He will never meet the man that created him and loved him more then anything. He will never have that." She turned to face me for the first time. "What kind of mother can I possible be to him?"

"You," I started, resting my hands against both her shoulders, "are a _good_ mother to him. He is healthy and happy; you have down well by him. I... I know it's not much, but I would very much like to be his father, in every sense of the word. I want him to be the crown prince of Camelot, son of the King."

"But Arthur…"

"No, Destiny, I love him with all my heart and soul and I want him to be my son. Marry me Destiny, let us be a family."

She looked up at me with desperate eyes, she did not love me.

"Yes."

* * *

"Art!" I called in excitement as I dismounted my horse and opened my arms for the beautiful six year old. Art ran into them, throwing himself at me as if it'd been years instead of days that he had last seen me. Destiny was right behind him, ever the dutiful mother, waiting to give me her greetings.

"Papa!" the little boy in my arms exclaimed as I stood up straight, placing him firmly on my hip. "Papa what did you see? How was the tournament? Did you win? I bet you did!"

I smiled warmly at him as I swung him around to put him on my shoulders. "You bet I did! I saw the dragon and mountains and hidden valleys and an arena so big you needed a map to get around." He giggled as he fastened himself firmly around my neck in an attempt to keep his balance on my shoulders.

"Hello Arthur," Destiny greeted softly, her voice so sweet my mouth watered.

"Destiny," I whispered taking her hand in my own and kissing it lightly, ignoring Art's gag above me. I looked down at her swollen belly, smiling as I thought of my child, growing inside her. When my gaze returned to her slightly pink face, sadness washed over me. Her eyes held affection, but they held for me no love.

* * *

I paced back and forth inside the throne room, not paying the maids and servants any heed as they tried to get me to sit down. Morgana was sitting at the table, my son asleep in her lap.

"Arthur, if you continue like this you will faint and be of no use to Destiny," Morgana warned me, her eyes flickering with something I could not describe. With one last glance to me she rose from her seat with Art firmly clasped in her arms and exited the room. With a sigh I followed her, wanting to remain near my son should the worst happen to his mother.

"Thank you Morgana," I told her as she laid my son in his bed. She flashed me a smile over her shoulder as she tucked him in.

"My pleasure Arthur, he is my beautiful godson after all," she said warmly, bending down to press her ruby lips to Art's forehead.

"Sire!" Gwen yelled in excitement as she came running through the door. "Queen Destiny has birthed a daughter."

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. A girl? I had a daughter? Without a word to Gwen I ran from the room towards my own chambers. When I arrived, Destiny was propped up against the headboard with pillows, looking both exhausted and beautiful. A small bundle of white blankets was cradled in her arms as she gazed down at it in pure adoration. She looked up to meet my eyes when the door opened, a smile on her face.

"Arthur, would you like to meet your daughter?"

* * *

"Mama!"

I shot up in bed at Art's scream. I turned in my bed to see my son leaning over his mother with tear filled eyes as he continued to shake her despite the fact that she was not waking. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I looked down on my wife. I knew she was dead, I could tell just by looking at her. She was to still, to pale.

"Art," I whispered, gently pulling the dark haired boy from his mother's motionless frame. I pulled him into my chest as he wrapped his small legs around me and buried his head into my shoulder. I felt like I was walking to a death sentence, preparing myself to tell the court that the queen of Camelot was dead.

The minute I stepped out of my chambers I saw the knights running towards my room, the guards having called upon them after hearing the Prince's screams.

"King Arthur, what has happened?" Sir Leon asked. I looked up at him with eyes broken.

"Destiny is dead," I told him just as Morgana arrived. Her own eyes grew wide at my statement and her mouth fell open.

"What?" she cried, tears forming in her blue eyes. I didn't say anything more, simply handed my son over to Morgana, to far into my shock to comfort an eight year old boy. I didn't see Morgana's sad eyes harden as she glared at me, taking the sobbing boy protectively in her arms. I walked away from her, towards the room that held the Princess of the castle.

Slowly I pushed open the door, to see Princess Emeline sitting up in her cradle, playing with a small doll that Gwen had made for her. When she heard the door she turned to look at me, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Papa!" she squealed happily, extending her arms out to me.

Having heard my daughter's cries her Nurse Maid, Matilda, exited the adjoining room carrying two towels in her arms.

"Sire!" the teenager gasped, obviously startled by my appearance so early in the morning.

"The Queen has died," I stated, my face void of all emotion. She gasped, tears welling in her eyes as she clasped her hand over her mouth. "You are dismissed."

Matilda looked nervously between myself and Emeline before giving a curt nod and curtsey as she took her leave.

"Papa!" Emeline giggled as she once again reached out for me. I gave her the softest of smiles as I lifted her from her cradle and pulled her close to my chest.

"Emeline," I whispered.

"Papa," she answered, gently laying her head against my shoulder and pressing her arms against me. Tears filled my eyes as my daughter laid against me. I pressed a kiss to her temple, thinking back on the many times her mother had done the same. How was I going to explain to a one year old little girl that she would never see her mother again? "Papa?" Emeline asked, lifting her small head from my shoulder to gaze up at me, blinking her dark blue eyes. Her chubby hand went to rest against my cheek, playing with the tears under her fingers. "Papa cry?"

"Emeline," I whispered, going to sit in the rocking chair Leon had made for her.

"Papa sah?" she asked, looking up at me with large sad eyes. Her wisps of brown hair framed her angelic face, making her appear like an angel.

"Yes angel, papa's sad," I murmured.

On the other side of the castle Morgana sat in her chambers, rocking a sobbing little boy in her arms. Anyone who had not known, would have thought they were looking in on a touching moment between a mother and son. He resembled her, his hair dark brown and his eyes wide and expressive.

"It's ok little one," she whispered, gently stroking his hair.

"Mama Morgana, why is papa angry with me?" he asked, looking up at her with large blue eyes.

"He is not angry with you," Morgana soothed as she pushed the hair from his eyes. He looked so much like his father that at times Morgana felt she was looking at Merlin instead of his son. However he had changed, his hair growing lighter with each passing year.

"He is, he would not look at me. Mama Morgana, I am scared. What happened to mama? Papa said she was dead. Dead means she's gone to Heaven, no? Why did she leave me? Who will take care of me?" he asked, tears welling in his eyes as he looked up at the raven haired beauty.

"Your papa is sad Art, your mama has gone up to Heaven and he is angry that she has gone. He is not mad at you darling. Your mama did not want to leave you, precious, she wanted to stay here with you but she was sick and had to go to Heaven to make a home for you for when you go to be with her." Morgana gave the small boy a smile as she repositioned her godson so he faced her. "I will take care of you Art, I will look after you."


	2. Yesterday I died, Tomorrows Bleeding

**Yesterday I died, Tomorrow's Bleeding**

"Sire, we have found the prophecy the druids have spoken of," Sir Gwaine stated as he held up the scroll.

"Read it to me," Arthur commanded, as he looked out the window.

"_In a time of great need, a boy will be born fatherless to a lady of despair. The boy will grow in the home of another and a second child will be born, a girl…"_

Down in the private courtyard Arthur could see Art and Emeline. Emeline was dancing through the grass, her laughter surrounding her like a halo of happiness. Art was chasing her playfully, taking her hands in his own and twirling her in his arms.

"_The two children will unite as one and become the most powerful source of magic the world will ever know."_

Arthur could hear Emeline's laughter, drifting up through the open window. Emeline lifted her hand high in the air till it could go no further. Art clasped his own with hers and twirled her, looking at her with a face of adoration.

"_Together they will bring peace or terror to the world."_

A squeal came through the window when Art lifted his sister in his arms as he spun around. They both dropped into the plush grass in a fit of laughter. Art was flat on his back with Emeline propped up on her elbows beside him, smiling down at him.

Arthur let out a sigh and turned from the window.

"It is them, they are the children of the prophecy," Arthur said as he turned to face his knights. "My son and daughter will be the ones that bring peace or terror."

* * *

"Art, can I ask you a question?" Emeline asked as she turned in her brother's arms to face him. He smiled at her.

"Of course Emmy."

"Will you never leave me?" she asked, looking up at him with her big eyes. They were so large and innocent, staring into his soul.

"Of course not," he whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke her face. "I will never leave you Emeline, never." She gave him a sweet smile that reminded him of their mother.

"Your majesties, your father has called upon you for the late meal," Corrine called, Emeline's personal maid.

"Alright," Emeline sighed as she took her brother's outstretched hand to help her up. She giggled to herself before following her maid into the castle.

The minute they swept through the doors of the main hall, silence fell over the knights and their King. Emeline ignored the strange behavior and led Art to their seats at the left of their father. Art pulled out her chair like a gentleman as the knights rose, waiting for their princess to be seated. When all were situated the servants began to serve their food. Art remained quiet when his sister's favorite meal was laid before him; it was common in the palace for them to serve only what the princess desired. They never once asked him, learning early that if the princess was unsatisfied with her food that King Arthur would sack them on the spot after a threat to their lives.

Art wasn't stupid, he knew that he was not the one his father favored. The servants whispered about it when they believed no one was listening, but he knew. You could see it in everything the man did. He refused to sit beside his son, always using Emeline as a buffer with the excuse of keeping her between relatives opposed to the knights. He gave the sweet girl all her heart desired, from the choice of each meal to the fanciest jewels in the kingdom. It would not have bothered Art if his father had always treated him as so, but he could remember a time when his father would take him in his arms and tell him stories of his adventures. He remembered the way his father used to fawn over him like he was the most precious thing in the world. When Emeline was first born they were happy, Arthur taking him to visit Emeline and play with her before going for a ride. He remembered playing with his sister on the stone floor at his father's feet while the King looked over important documents. Once upon a time Arthur had held Emeline in his arms while he sat at Art's bedside, telling them stories of his youth. The next morning Art would crawl into his parents bed where his mother showered him with kisses and his father tickled him and played with him while his mother dressed to go get her youngest.

It was the day his mother past that everything changed, when Arthur had handed his scared son to his father's old ward and ran to his other child, comforting her when she had no idea what was going on.

"Do you want my roll Art?" Emeline asked, holding her plate out to him. Art fought the urge to shake his head. Emeline did not understand that her actions had consequences not easily seen. Art knew she meant nothing more in giving him her roll then a kind gesture since they were his favorite, butter rolls and rarely made but his father saw it as a sign of displeasure with the food and would undoubtedly be firing the cook later in the evening.

"No thank you sister, you love them almost as much as I, you should have it," he countered, hoping to save the cook's work.

"If you're sure, the cook does make good food doesn't she?"

"Some of the best," Art said with a smile as he gazed down at his young sister.

"Father, may we go for a ride tomorrow?" Emeline asked, taking a bite from her apple.

"Of course Emeline, sounds like a perfect idea," Arthur said warmly to his daughter, a smile on his face.

"Art," Emeline turned to face her brother, "won't you join us? It will be just like when mother was with us." Emeline took her brother's hand, giving him a sweet smile that reminded him of their Aunt Morgana.

"My dear, as crowned prince your brother has a duty he must attend to," Arthur told her gently. Emeline raised an eyebrow, once again looking like their beloved aunt, as she turned her head to their father.

"As do you, as do I, we will take a day to enjoy all that nature has blessed us with. Why must my dear brother be trapped in a circle of duty while we bask in mid-day light?" Emeline asked.

"You make an excellent point my daughter, you are right," Arthur agreed, not once looking to his son. Just as the table was about to return to their dinner, the doors opened to reveal a beauty with flowing black hair.

"My, you children haven't changed a bit."

"Aunt Morgana!" Art and Emeline cheered as they fled their chairs.

"Art!" Arthur boomed, anger clouding his face, ruining the cheerful moment. "You are not to jump from your seat like a silly girl when you are excited to see someone!"

Art stepped back from his aunt, bowing his head in shame even though he felt no remorse. Emeline stared at her father in disbelief as her aunt encircled her shoulders with her arms in a silent comfort. The ten year old had never heard her father raise his voice before and it frightened her.

"Art, why don't you take your sister to her chambers and play a game of chess? Your father and I need to talk," Morgana told her nephew, not once breaking eye contact with Arthur. Art nodded from beside her and took his young sister round her shoulders, leading her from the room. "If you wish to remain fully endowed I suggest you leave this room."

The knights ran from their seats, well aware of Morgana's wrath.

"Morgana," Arthur greeted stiffly.

"What do you think you are doing, chastising your son like that in front of your most trusted knights?" Morgana demanded, "It is time you and I talk about this. I have watched the injustice long enough and I will not stand for it any longer. That boy has done nothing but love you since the day you held him in your arms while Destiny slept in your bed. You are the only father he's ever known because you took the man that truly gave him life from him. You had his father slaughtered and you have the audacity to belittle that boy. Merlin believed you to be a good man so much that he named his first born son after you. You tried to do the right thing I admit, taking in Merlin's love and their child but you lost your way. It all started when Destiny died and you handed your scared little boy to me to instead run to your small daughter that knew nothing of what had happened. You have done nothing but cast the boy aside since and I will stand for it no longer. I shall take that boy and leave with him by morning should you not set things right with him."

"Morgana, you will not take my heir!" Arthur screamed, his anger taking control.

"He is not your son Arthur!" Morgana retaliated, "He has not been your son since Destiny's death."

"He is still my heir and you will not take him from me or his people. He has a responsibility."

"And what about his responsibility to his father, the man that truly fathered him with the woman he loved? I have seen the boy's power and yet you have never allowed him to use it. By repressing his magic you are draining him of life, that is what happens when someone is unable to express their magic. You have a daughter, make her heir to the thrown or take a wife and have her bare you another son, I don't care! But I will not let you destroy that boy! I will not let you soil Merlin's only son."

* * *

"Emeline lay down, you'll feel better," Art soothed, stroking her hair lovingly in an attempt to calm her.

"Why did father yell? I've never heard him yell before," Emeline moaned, tears in her eyes as she turned in her chair to look up at her brother. Art sighed, kneeling before his sister, cupping her face and gently rubbing away her tears with his calloused thumbs.

"Father was angry Emeline, he simply lost his temper, but he was not angry with you. He regretted his words, I saw it," he whispered, leaning into to kiss away her remaining tears. "Come, lay on the bed and rest."

"Alright." Art smiled triumphantly as he pulled his sister to his bed, laying her down before laying next to her. Snaking his arm across her waist, holding her close, they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/n How do you like chapter 2? Arthur isn't being to nice to poor Art, is he? And what is going on with this relationship between Art and Emeline? They sound more like lovers then siblings, but fear not readers, all will be explained in time. I personally think they're a cute couple anyway, but that might just be me. :) Drop me a note, tell me what you think.**


	3. Fall into your sunlight

**Fall into your sunlight**

"Morgana, why do you feel so strongly for the boy?" Seth asked, leaning against the balcony with his arms crossed while Morgana looked over the courtyard were Merlin had burned eighteen years before.

"Merlin was the only man who ever loved me so completely. He cared for be, brought me out of my shell. When my nightmares grew worse he would sit at my bedside for the night and hold my hand. When his mother first called for him after she found Destiny, I went with him. I watched him heal her and it was so beautiful, so poetic that I knew magic could not be evil. He returned to her every week's end, he was so in love. When he discovered she was with child he was so excited, so happy. Sometimes I could accompany him home and I just loved to watch him. When night would cover the skies he would kiss her stomach and whisper words of love to the baby. After Art was born… a man had never loved his son more," Morgana said sadly, turning to face the man to her right. "I swore that I would repay Merlin for all he had given me, I couldn't save Destiny, but I will save Art. I have grown to love that boy as if he was my own and I will protect him with my life."

"Aunt Morgana! Uncle Seth!" Emeline squealed happily as she ran towards them with a big smile. Seth's face lit up when he spotted his niece as he had always had a soft spot for the girl. With a smile he scooped her into his arms. She giggled as she soared through the air before landing safely in his arms. He held her close for a moment before allowing her to pull from him.

"Emeline… look at you, you're glowing," Morgana fawned.

"Gwen made me a dress Aunt Morgana, look at it, is it not wonderful?" Emeline gushed as she twirled in place, putting the artwork she wore on display for the couple.

"Quite wonderful darling, so exquisite, much like the gowns Gwen once made me," Morgana told the girl as she danced her fingers down Emeline's sleeve to feel the fine fabric. "Where is your lady's maid Emeline? When I was a girl I refused to go anyplace without Gwen by my side."

"Abigail is around somewhere, she is truly delightful Aunt Morgana but my time is precious I would much rather a walk with Art then her."

"I understand, your father was to busy to spend a day with me. He truly does love you my darling."

"And I him, he is my protector."

* * *

"Those two are strange," Sir Cameroon said to the knights as Johnny helped him into his armor. "I have never seen a brother and sister so close before."

"They do seem like lovers," Sir Elyan agreed.

"Hush men, you've seen the way our King treats Art, as if he is nothing more then a bug below his boot. The boy is simply giving his all to the only one who shows him affection. He will settle down, find a nice girl and become King of Camelot. Of course he will always harbor a love for our beloved princess but he will be happy," Gwaine cut in, stomping out the conversation before it had even started, just in time too, as Art entered the room. The knights went silent at his arrival, but Art paid them no heed, to used to their behavior to be offended or suspicious.

"My Lord, you really shouldn't train today, your arm!" Joshua, Art's manservant, cried as he followed his prince into the room.

"Joshua, calm yourself, it is not my sword arm and Mathew said I could train so long as I am careful." The prince smiled at his young manservant. "You worry too much."

"This princess will not like this," Joshua fidgeted as he helped the prince into his armor.

"Emeline need stop worrying herself over such trivial things. While I train run off and assure her that I will be fine, then you can have a break till I finish. Go to the kitchens and converse with Lena, that ought to keep you occupied," Art said with a knowing grin.

"Yes Sir!" Mathew yelled enthusiastically as he ran from the room like a boy in love. Art shook his head as he continued to dress, not bothering to shout after the boy that he had not finished.

The training was grueling, Art was the best sword fighter in Camelot and a healing arm slowed him down none as he defeated knight after knight. The knights may not be too fond of their prince but on the battlefield they at least trusted him.

Sometime during the fights Emeline and Abigail had situated themselves on the sidelines. Abigail was sewing while Emeline watched her brother defeat yet another knight. She had just turned to her lady's maid to gush about her brother when she heard a cry of pain. Her eyes shot to her brother, growing wide with fear as he dropped his sword and staggered backward, clutching his left arm. He yelled for everyone to stay back as he struggled to free himself of the metal surrounding his hand. Emeline screamed when she saw the ugly burns that covered his hand.

"I'll get the King and Stephan!" Abigail yelled as she dropped her sewing and ran for the castle.

Magic crackled from her brother's fingertips, slinking around his fingers and up his arms like ribbon. Emeline couldn't help but sob as her brother ripped his armor from his body, leaving him in nothing but his breeches. The golden bands of magic coiled around his body, burning his skin. Art let out a roar of pain, screaming into the evening sky.

"_Go to him."_

Emeline jumped at the voice, flinging herself around only to find no one there.

"_Go to him, you will heal him."_

Emeline didn't know what it was, but there was something comforting about the voice that made her trust it. Without warning she ran to her brother, even as he yelled for her to stop. She grabbed hold of his hand, bringing her other up to cup his face.

Arthur ran into the courtyard with Morgana, Seth, Stephan, and Abigail behind him only to stop in his tracks. The knights had backed away from their prince and princess, shocked by what they saw. Emeline was standing in the middle of the field with Art on his knees in front of her. One of her hands was gently touching the side of his head while her other held his hand. She was glowing, emitting a golden light all her own, bathing his wounds in healing light and surrounding their bodies. As her light grew stronger, he visibly weakened, yet he seemed happy. Slowly she kneeled to the ground opened her arms. He fell into them just as her light disappeared.

Nobody said anything for a moment, time standing still as Emeline cradled her brother in her arms.

Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes glowing red. When she spoke, it was not her voice that left her body.

"What have you done to my son!"

* * *

**A/n Uh-oh whats going oooooon?**


	4. The Future's Open Wide

**The Future's Open Wide**

Arthur stared at his daughter as she gently laid his son on the ground. She rose to her feet, a glare clouding her beautiful face. When her gaze met him he was thrown by the pure hatred he saw there.

"What have you done to my son Arthur Pendragon!" screeched the voice of his deceased wife.

"Emeline, what are you doing?" Arthur called to his daughter.

"Emeline is asleep you barbarian! Speak to _me_, your wife! Now answer me or I shall bring the rains of hell over your dear Camelot!" Destiny's voice exclaimed angrily as she stepped over her son towards him.

"Destiny?" Arthur's voice cracked. How could this be happening? Was Art so powerful that he could bring back the spirits of the dead? What was happening to his son? To his daughter? He looked to his men, hoping to gage their reaction. They were staring at their princess – and maybe Queen – in a mixture of fear and awe.

_Arthur smiled as he followed the sound of his wife's beautiful laugh. He stopped in the doorway of the courtyard that held the training fields. Destiny was standing in the fields chasing after their young son, surrounded by knights. _

_Her dress was gathered in her small hands, revealing her bare feet in the grass. Art was giggling as he ran from his mother, weaving between knights, staying in one spot just long enough for Destiny to get close before he ran once again. The small boy looked so happy and Destiny looked positively radiant. It was truly a sight to see. _

_Gwaine arrived, breaking the barrier of royalty and knighthood as he captured the young prince in his arms and twirled with him before his fingers found their way under the boy's tunic, causing a whole new set of giggles to overtake the child. Leon took the opportunity to sweep the Queen into his arms and pull her across the yard in a mock dance while the knights laughed and clapped in rhythm. _

Arthur knew his knights had loved his deceased wife dearly, so much, that he had always wondered if they would have followed her if she had decided to take over Camelot. Things had changed between Arthur and his knights after Merlin's death, they just didn't trust him anymore.

_Arthur once again glanced out the window. Evening had come and gone, it was now late in the night and his wife had yet to come to bed. He didn't like checking on her as she had the same loathing for command as Merlin had, but for goodness sake it was nearly midnight. What could his Queen possibly be doing at such a late hour?_

_When Destiny did not arrive even after an hour Arthur decided to risk his wife's wrath by going to look for her. He looked for her everywhere, her chambers, the drawing room, the throne room, and even the chamber of her Lady's maid Aleena but to no avail could he find his queen. Ready to sound the alarm he happened across the old physician's quarters on his way to the guard tower. _

_He was ready to walk right past it when he heard his beloved's voice from within the room and was more then a little excited to have found her. With a smile gracing his features he opened the door to the main room. He expected his wife to be there and was a little shocked to discover she was not. With horror he realized were she must be. He took tentative steps towards the room that his old manservant had once occupied. He had only just stared opening the door when he stopped at the sound of a man's voice._

_He peered inside. _

_His wife was sitting upon the only item in the room, a small stepping stool, her skirt around her like a drape. She had her back to him and her head was bent into her chest while her shoulders shock slightly. Percival was on his knees before her, holding her right hand tenderly in his own, patting it lightly in comfort. _

"_It is alright my queen, Merlin would not wish this for you," Leon told her, bent over her like an adoring brother. _

"_He is right my lady, Merlin would want you to have all your heart desired, to live on and continue his destiny," Gwaine told her, kneeling at her side and resting his hand on the small of her back._

"_I was his destiny!" she shouted through her sobs, "I and his precious son! Arthur killed my child's father! How can I possibly continue on as the enamored wife and Queen when I loath him? He murdered my lover same as he would have murdered my child." _

_Arthur's heart sank at her words, he knew she had never loved him, but to loath him?_

"_My lady, our King made a foolish mistake, one that cost us dearly, but do not let your hatred cloud your mind. He loves you and he loves your son as if he were his own," Percival told her as he kissed her hand._

"_We all loved Merlin my lady, in the beginning we pledged our loyalty to you in memory of him but it has turned into a testament of our love for you and you alone. You have become a gentle queen, filled with compassion and grace and love for the people. You are a source of true beauty and love and you are a magnificent queen."_

Where was that magnificent queen that adored her people?

"Destiny, you would never bring such pain to your people," Arthur called to her.

"They are _your_ people, not mine," his wife snarled, twisting his beautiful daughter's face into an ugly picture.

"You loved them as much as I!" he retorted angrily.

"But I always held my family closest. I grew fond of you in our marriage after seeing you with Art, but I have watched over my children and I have seen every disgusting thing you've done to them. You have twisted my child and coddled our daughter. I thought you evil on our meeting and you fooled me into believing otherwise. You will pay for your crimes Pendragon, save my son and I might be merciful."

With a flash of her eyes, Emeline crumpled to the ground.

Arthur remained frozen in place, staring at the fallen bodies of his children while Morgana and Stephan ran to them. Morgana dropped to the side of his son while Stephan looked over Emeline.

"What is wrong with you? Stupid boy, can't you see he needs you most?" Morgana hollered angrily.

"Um, well…" the boy stuttered, glancing between Arthur and Morgana.

"Damn you Arthur!" Morgana roared, anger boiling within her as she rose to her feet. "It's your fault! This is all your fault! You favor your daughter so that even your servants run to her side before your son because they know that if she even has a moment of discomfort that you will send them to the pyre! While your son lays here, perhaps dying, your physician runs to your daughter because they're so terrified of what you might do. You are a horrible man Arthur Pendragon. Destiny left you with her most precious gift, the child of the man she loved and you murdered." Morgana turned to the physician, "If you plan to live much longer I would suggest tending to that boy like he matters because he does. If you're not going to have the decency to tend to him because he is the more injured then at least tend to him because he is the crowned prince and your fate will one day be in his hands."

Stephan nodded to his king's foster sister as he ran to his prince, quickly looking over the boy's wounds.

"Do you know what that was Arthur? Do you?" Morgana screamed before kneeling down before her niece and cradling the girl in her arms. Leon gently took the young princess while Gwaine and Sir Morton carried Art. Morgana rose to her feet, following her niece and nephew, stopping for only a moment to turn to her King. "That is what happens when a sorcerer must bottle his magic and hide it away; it boils his blood and creates excruciating pain."

She followed his children into the castle while his remaining knights stood firmly, waiting for their King's orders. For once, Arthur did not know what to say.

* * *

**A/n Oh dear, mommy is not happy with Emmy's daddy. Maybe Arthur will get some common sense now, or not.**


	5. Beyond Believing

**Beyond Believing**

Nearly four weeks passed and Art had not yet woken. Stephan assured Arthur it was normal with the amount of trauma to his insides as they were burned and scarred, but still Arthur worried. It broke him to his very core, seeing his son in such a state.

He wasn't allowed to see the boy in daylight hours, Morgana stayed by his side every moment, determined to be there when the boy woke and any time he would think of approaching the door she would demand he leave before she cursed him into a frog (and if there was one thing Arthur knew about Morgana, it was that she never made a threat she wasn't willing to follow through with). No, night was his only sanctuary, when Morgana went to his daughter's room to comfort the girl as she slept. He could see his son as he pleased while she was away.

"I am leaving to look over Emeline now, make sure to fetch me the minute _anything_ changes," Morgana warned Stephan sternly as she turned on her heel and glided from the room. Arthur was about to step out of the shadows when a female voice stopped him.

"How is he?"

He could not see her, blocked by a pillar.

"Mercy…" Stephan sighed, obviously distressed about something.

"Don't tell me what you tell the King and the Lady Morgana. I have been raised with magic so I know the effects of bottling it, we were warned from birth of the dangers of disallowing your magic it's own freedom." The girl stepped out onto the open floor and he nearly gasped. He knew whom she was the moment he laid eyes on her. She'd grown since the last time he'd seen her, changed from the small awkward toddler to a beautiful young lady. She had long white hair curled into an elegant twist atop her head encompassed in a crown of silver with leaf etchings. She had pure blue eyes framed by silver lashes; her lips were a stained a brilliant red with irremovable ink, similar to the green ink vines coiled up her right arm like a sleeve. She stood tall and elegant, dressed in a sleeveless, pale gold gown that glittered in the light with specks of gold. Princess Mercy, daughter of King Mordred of the druids… also one of Arthur's greatest enemies.

Arthur had first met Mordred when the man was a child, curled in Morgana's arms as she tried to smuggle him from the city. The next time he'd seen Mordred was right after the ban on magic was lifted, Arthur had travelled to Cendred's kingdom to work out a treaty with the druids only to discover Mordred was their leader. They'd worked out a treaty, giving the druids a quarter of Camelot's land to establish a kingdom for themselves; Mordred had been appointed King. Arthur had not expected to see the boy again aside from official events that required him, but of course luck had never been on the King's side. When Destiny had told him that her half sister was riding out to Camelot to visit, he'd been shocked to see Queen Mary, Mordred's wife.

Arthur couldn't believe that Mercy had managed to sneak into the castle. She had never been normal, standing out in a crowd as the magical being she was. How could she have gotten past the guards?

"_Arthur!" Destiny called, running towards him onto the training field with a letter in her hand. He turned to face her as she threw herself into his arms. "I have a niece!"_

"_That's wonderful," Arthur told her, pulling away to admire his wife's beaming smile. _

"_She is a special child." Destiny opened the letter clutched in her pale hands and handed it to him._

_Dearest Destiny,_

_Tis been a long time since I have written and for that I am sorry, but the reason I write you now is because something glorious has occurred. As you know I have been barren for nearly three years now and it breaks my heart to be unable to give Mordred a child. He is so very sweet to me, but I know he longs for a child, a little boy or girl to love and teach magic. When I would see him with my dearest nephew I could not help myself, feeling jealous of what you have. I went to the high priestess and wept at her feet, begging her to allow me to conceive a child. She did. She called to my husband's blood and mixed it with my own, creating the most beautiful babe in her arms. The high priestess told me that I have a child of pure magic and that I should treasure her and raise her with love and affection, that she is destined to be a great ruler. _

_She is a child of beauty my sister, with white hair and not a spec of black in her crystal eyes. I can not wait to see her grow and laugh. I have named her Mercy, for the mercy shown on me._

_Come soon my sister, visit your new niece and celebrate this joyous occasion with me._

_Your Sister,_

_ Mary_

When Destiny died, Arthur had gotten into a fight with Mordred over the treatment of magical prisoners. Destiny's death had made him angry, so angry he'd taken it out on a group of evil sorcerers. The druids had been outraged and demanded their King do something

"_What are you doing?"_

_Arthur whirled around to see Mordred leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and his hair disheveled. _

"_Why are you in my chambers?" _

"_Destiny wouldn't want this Arthur."_

"_Don't! Mention my wife!" Arthur roared, pinning the younger man to the wall, the edge of his sword against Mordred's throat._

"_Tell me Arthur, why did you marry Destiny?" Mordred hissed, his anger getting the better of him. "Did you want to see the broken look in her eye every day? Did you want to see her weep every night? To get a closer look at the destruction you created?" Arthur backed away as if he had been slapped. _

"_No! I loved her!" he screamed._

"_No Arthur! Why did you take Destiny as your wife? Why is it you that holds her child at night? You were jealous weren't you, you wanted to become what you killed. Do you really care whom you killed?"_

"_Why are you doing this!" Arthur yelled, tears streaming down his face. _

"_Because you killed my best friend Arthur! Because you claim to feel sorry for his death yet you took his place, having Merlin's son claim you as his father! Because even though you lifted the ban you will not let the boy you claim to love as your own use his magic! You won't even listen to me when I warn you how dangerous it is! You've lifted the ban on magic yet I know Destiny is the only reason you ever treated magical prisoners with any amount of respect!" _

"_Get out. Get out and never come back! If you or any of your people ever come back you will be killed on sight! Get. OUT!" _

Arthur had not seen Mordred, Mary, or Mercy (then a child) since that day. The family and their knights had packed up and set out that night, never to contact the king of Camelot again.

Why would Mercy risk her life and the peace between Camelot and Emyrs Kingdom to come back? She and Art had not seen each other for nine summers, what reason could she possibly have to— unless they never stopped meeting. Art and Mercy had been the best of friends in their youth, bonding over the magic within them that set them apart from their subjects. Is it possible that they continued to meet after the banishment? Both of them were creatures of magic and though Arthur had little knowledge of magic he did know that magic sought magic and created a lasting bond.

"He's not doing well Mercy," Stephan sighed, sitting himself in the chair Morgana usually occupied. "He needs the blood of his magical parent to heal his organs. You and I know the chances of survival without it."

"But there is a chance, warlocks have pulled through this before," Mercy argued as she sat on Art's bed, taking his hand in her own.

"I have only ever heard of two," Stephan told her grimly as he looked down on his prince.

"Does Morgana know?" Mercy murmured, pressing Art's hand to her lips as tears formed in her eyes.

"She has not grown with magic, while powerful she is still unschooled in the darker points of magic."

"I can't let him die, Stephan, I can't," Mercy cried, resting her head against the sleeping prince's chest.

"You must go now Mercy, the King will likely be here soon to watch over his son for the night." Mercy sighed, getting up in frustration. Stephan gave her a sad smile as he pulled her in for a close embrace.

"I can't lose him Stephan," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

"I know sweet girl, I know," the physician comforted. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before pulling back. "Why don't you go lay in my bed? You may sleep there for the night and I will have Sir Lord take a message to your father so he will not fret. But you _must _stay hidden away or you will be killed."

"Alright," Mercy whispered against him as he led her to his room. Arthur took the opportunity to go to his son's bedside.

"Wake up Art, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**A/n Seems Arthur's getting some sense knocked into him. But is it to late?**


	6. To know why, Hope Dies

**To know why, Hope dies**

"Aunt Morgana, why does father despise Art so?" Emeline asked quietly, shifting in her bed to look at her only maternal. It was late in the evening, only minutes from the midnight hour. Morgana sighed as she pulled the child into her arms, stroking her dark hair with one hand and holding her close with the other.

"There is so much you do not understand young one, so much I am not at liberty to tell you. Your father is a very sad man; your mother's death took everything from him. He rules his kingdom the way he rules his household, strict and unrelenting with a speck of loyal love. He has lost so much my dear. He was a friend of Art's blood father and twas because of him that his friend died. Your mother was your father's redemption, so her loss was a hit far too deadly," Morgana told the girl gently, kissing her dark curls.

"Is father fit to run Camelot?" Emeline asked worriedly.

"Sweet girl, your father is a sad man and we shall pray that they shall be merciful upon him."

The pair was startled by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emeline called, sitting up to gain a better view of the door. Both she and Morgana were still fully dressed so it did not matter who was there.

The heavy oak creaked open as a figure in a black cape entered the room. Emeline turned to glance at her aunt before speaking to the anonymous visitor.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Emeline demanded. The figure turned to face her, still disguised by the shadows produced by the fire.

"My my Emeline, you have grown so since I last lain my eyes upon you," Mercy stated as she dropped the hood, revealing her pearl colored hair. She smiled wide, revealing perfect white teeth as she held her arms out.

"Mercy," Emeline breathed, tears welling in her eyes as she ran to the witch. Emeline had met Mercy many times, going on forbidden trips with her Aunt Morgana and Art to Emrys' Kingdom to visit and the secret ones in the forest. Emeline could not remember her mother, not the smell of her hair or the porcelain of her skin, her Aunt Morgana and Mercy had been the only mothers she had ever known and it had pained her to only see her in secret. Mercy encompassed the weeping child in her arms, kissing the top of her head.

"How are you my dearest?" Mercy asked, crouching down so she could look up at the princess of Camelot.

"I've missed you so," Emeline cried, tear tracks streaking her pale skin.

"And I you dear one, it saddens me so your father will not allow our meeting, but when Art rules over Camelot that will change," Mercy told her sweetly, directing the innocent girl to the breakfast table.

"Art is sick Mercy, I am not allowed to see him, father forbids it."

"Tsk, tsk, that won't do now will it?" Mercy gave Emeline a mystical smile. "How would you like to see him?"

"But father—"

"Broke his fair share of rules as a child; sometimes defying an order is necessary." Mercy and Morgana took the princess's hand, leading her to her brother.

"_Hello Arthur," a soft voice spoke. Art whirled around to find the source of the voice, but all he saw was cloud._

"_Who are you?" he demanded, reaching for his sword only to realize it was no longer in his possession. _

"_It's alright Arthur," the voice repeated._

"_Arthur is my father," he told the voice. _

"_Had he treated you well I would be inclined to agree, but he has not."_

"_How dare you speak about my father that way!" Art screamed. He knew his father didn't love him, or if he did it was buried deep within him after his mother's death, but still, he was the only father Art had ever known. He barely knew his real father, Arthur had refused to speak about him and his mother had been to full of grief to speak of her late lover. _

"_Arthur," a different voice spoke. It was soft, familiar, comforting. He knew that voice, but it had been so long since he'd heard it._

"_Mama?" he asked, afraid of the answer. This couldn't be right, he wasn't dead. He looked around, noticing a disturbance in the fog. He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw the not one but two figures coming towards him. One was a man Art did not recognize, tall and thin with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other was a beautiful woman with dark hair curled to perfection. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown that floated down her body like a cloud, a truly mystical dress. The man was dressed similar to his wife, his body draped in brilliant purple robes that fell to the glass floor._

"_Hello my darling," the woman replied as she extended her arms to him._

"_Mama!" He ran to her, tears clouding his eyes as he held her as tightly as she held him. After a few moments she pulled away, cupping her face in her palms. Her navy eyes searched his own, seeking something beneath them; whatever she found she did not like, her dark orbs saddened. _

"_What has he done to you?" she whispered._

"_Mama," he repeated, still unbelievingly. _

"_Yes my child, tis me." She turned to the man standing dutifully at her side, giving him a smile he had never once seen her turn to his father. He turned to face him, meeting his eyes only to see his own._

"_You… you're my…" Art trailed off. This couldn't possibly be the father he had never met? The man his father slaughtered._

"_This is your father, Arthur," his mother told him softly, taking her son's hand and bringing it to her lover's._

"_My father?"_

"_Yes, I am. It has been so long since I last held your hand in my own. You were a mere babe." Merlin smiled down at his son, a few centimeters shorter then him. "You have grown to be a good man."_

"_I miss you," Art murmured as he looked between his mother and father. _

"_I know my darling boy, I should have never have allowed the marriage. I would not have had I foreseen the things Arthur would do to you. No child should ever live in a home that does not care for them. I thank the Heavens every day that you have Emeline, Morgana, Seth, and Mercy to love you."_

"_Please don't make me return," he whimpered quietly._

"_I'm so sorry, Arthur was not always such a man," Merlin whispered as he pulled his son into his arms._

"_But you must return Art, for Emeline, Morgana, Mercy," Destiny whispered to her only son._

"_I love you."_

"Wat'r."

Stephan whirled around, dropping the vial he had been holding at the sound of the deep raspy voice. Morgana's head shot up, turning to her nephew in shock and surprise. She ran to his side, kneeling by his bedside with his hand clasped in her own.

"Art?" she whispered.

Art groaned as he turned his head. "Wat'r."

"Water? Stephan, water!" Morgana yelled in joy. Stephan ran to her with a cup of water, handing it to the Lady before rushing to the door. He thanked the spirits that Gwen was walking passed with Sir Leon and Sir Elyon, that means he would not have to leave his prince to fetch the King.

"Get the King! Prince Art is awake!" he shouted joyfully. He quickly returned to his charge as Gwen's eyes widened in shock.

"Elyon, run and fetch the princess, she will undoubtedly want to see her brother. Leon, come with me, someone will need to calm the royals when Arthur leaves."

"Right!" Elyon answered as he took off in the direction of the princess's chambers and Leon followed Gwen.

"My Lord!" Gwen shouted, bursting into the room of foreign Kings and diplomats.

"Gwen—" Arthur started to yell.

"Prince Art is awake! He is awake!" she repeated. Arthur's eyes grew wide as he scrambled from the table, following his deceased wife's maid servant while Leon took control of the room.

"Has he said anything?" Arthur asked as he tried to keep up with Gwen, that girl was far too quick. She didn't answer him, giving him the feeling that Gwen was ignoring him. When they reached the physician's chambers, all thoughts of Gwen and her behavior were forgotten. He threw open the door with more force then was necessary.

The first thing he saw was Art, sitting up in bed with a large smile on his face. He still looked unhealthy with his hair plastered to his flushed face and his skin jaundiced, but his eyes sparkled merrily and his smile was wider then Arthur had ever seen it. Emeline was sitting at his side, her back to Arthur, as she held his hand tightly in her own. "Art…"

"Hello Father," Art spoke.

* * *

**A/n So Morgana has little Emeline doubting her father now, sneeky sneeky. Hope you like it!**

**PS One of my classmates died from a believed overdose the 3rd; he had just been accepted to one of the top colleges in the country and had his whole life ahead of him. Both his friends and his family are devistated, please keep them in your prayers.**


	7. Losing What was Found, A World so Hollow

**Losing What was Found, a World so Hollow**

_Three Months Later_

"I don't understand, why has father done this?" Emeline asked tearfully as she sat at her vanity. "Father has always said he wanted me to be happy. How does marrying me to Prince Miguel make me happy? How does he expect me to do this? He cannot just come into my chambers and tell me that I am to marry and expect me to be ok with it. And so soon? I'm not ready to be someone's wife. I've never met this man. I don't know anything about him. I can't be so far away from Art, he's still sick. I cannot leave him!"

"Calm yourself my princess, you are only to meet the prince today. I have heard wonderful things about the prince. I have heard he's a wonderful dancer and that he loves to ride horses, just like you my princess. He is a great study as he has studied under many of the scholars," Abigail assured her as she started to brush Emeline's hair.

"He is said to be very handsome as well, many of his land's ladies have been trying to capture his attention for years and he has never given them a glance," Corrine supplied her princess as she bent her knees before the royal Lady.

"No one is as handsome as Art, or as kind, or as smart. I can't bare to leave him," Emeline whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Abigail sighed as she pulled her princess into her arms, allowing the younger girl to cry into her waist. "Princess, you fret over a boy you have not yet set your eyes upon. Perhaps he is your prince?"

Across the castle Art was fuming in his chambers. With flames in his eyes he grabbed his sword and headed for the throne room, ignoring Joshua's cries that he was not well enough.

The noblemen around the table in the throne room jumped as the doors burst open, revealing the angry prince.

"Art, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded angrily as he rose from the table.

Art, blinded by fury did not see King Lorenzo or Prince Miguel sitting around the table in addition to some of the council. He was to focused on his father, though at the moment he loath to call him that. "How could you? She's a child for goodness sake!"

"Do not speak to me as if you can even begin to understand. Emeline is of age, she can marry," Arthur roared angrily.

"You can't do this you can't take her from me!" he yelled, tears in his eyes as his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"I'm doing this to protect her from you!" Arthur retaliated, instantly regretting his words as he stared at his son in horror. The words he spoke were true but he had never intended to speak them aloud to anyone much less his son.

"Protect me from Art?"

The two men turned to see the Princess standing in the doorway with her maidservants beside her. She was stunning with her dark hair piled on her head and surrounded by a circlet. She wore a floor length robin blue gown that dipped at her neck and held her waist sweetly. Her face, however, was filled with fear and confusion.

"Emeline…" Arthur stepped back.

"Father, answer me please, how could you possibly believe I need protection from my own brother?" Emeline asked as she stepped towards her brother. Art's arm immediately went around her, settling on her waist.

Arthur's eyes did not miss it and he wanted to yell that _that_ was what made him fear to leave his child with his heir. They were to close, always together, it was not normal. A girl should be playing with the noblewomen's daughters with dolls and needlework. Princes and Princesses should rarely ever cross paths aside from general studies and royal events that demand their presence. His children however were far different, having rarely strayed from each other's side. From the moment she was conceived Art was by her side, first whispering to her in his mother's belly and later stealing into her room to watch her sleep at night. This wasn't a natural relationship.

"Arthur, you are wedding your daughter to my son to protect her from your son?" King Lorenzo asked in confusion, finally entering the conversation.

Emeline gasped when her eyes met black ones that could only belong to the crowned prince of Madrida. She averted her eyes, stepping back even farther into her brother's arms. She would not look at him, she would not leave her brother's side.

"You will not take her from me, by the gods you will not," Art swore.

"This is not your choice," Arthur stated angrily.

"You will not take her from me," Art hissed, leading Emeline from the room.

It wasn't until they reached her chambers that Emeline spoke.

"Art, do not let them take me, please," she cried, curling into his chest as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Do not fret young one," he cooed gently, cradling her face in his hands, "I will not let them take you. I promised to protect you, I will not ever let someone take you. Do you understand me sweet girl? I will never let them take you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"How?"

Later that night Art knocked on the door to his aunt's bedchamber.

"Come in."

He opened it to see his Uncle Seth, the High Lord of Camelot's Silver Islands, Mercy, the Princess of Emyrs Kingdom, and his lovely Aunt Morgana, fourth in line to the throne.

"Art, what is it?" Morgana asked sweetly.

Art hesitated, the words he wanted to say refusing to leave his lips. He loved his sister more then anything, but Arthur had still raised him.

Mercy rose from the bed, bathed in white and ivy. She stepped towards him, her pure blue eyes boring into his.

"What is it my love?"

"I accept your offer Aunt Morgana, I will help you kill the King."

* * *

**A/n Arthur is trying to seperate Emeline and Art, Art won't let that happen. You will know in the next chapter why Art and Emeline reacted so strongly to Emeline marrying Prince Miguel. **


	8. Suspended in a Compramise

**Suspended in a Compromise **

_Three days before the last Chapter:_

"What news have you?" Morgana asked as her husband entered her chamber.

Mercy sat up in the bed, eager to hear.

"It's just as you believed Morgana, Arthur plans to marry Emeline off," he replied bitterly.

Morgana smiled, turning to face her husband. "Who?"

"King Lorenzo's son, Prince Miguel."

"Of course; he's a gentleman, an ideal match for any daughter of Arthur's. Prince Miguel will love her, protect her, die for her; Arthur knows she'd be safest with him," Mercy stated.

"If this is true, how will we convince Art that she's not safe with him?" Seth asked.

"It's simple really; we appeal to his love for his sister. Art has been treated terribly by Arthur and he will do anything for the only person that has consistently loved him, he cannot live without her. We tell him Prince Miguel has killed his whores and that they were young servant girls and that it is believed King Lorenzo plans to overthrow Camelot," Morgana informed as sat at her dinner table "The best way to convey the information would be to mislead Gwen and she will go to Art."

"We will make sure Emeline remains unharmed, right?" Seth asked carefully, aware of his wife's wrath.

"Of course."

_Earlier in the day of the last chapter_

When Gwen overheard the news of the engagement she was beside herself with anger as Morgana had told her all about the Prince Emeline was to marry and none of it was good. How is it Arthur could do this to Emeline?

"You are doing what to your daughter?" Gwen screamed angrily, effectively silencing the knights and small council as she stormed into the throne room.

"Gwen," Arthur stated sternly as he turned his head to look at the maid.

"No Arthur, you cannot possibly be serious. The princess is just a child and taking her from Art's side will tear her apart. Allow the girl the ability to meet this boy before you marry her off to him."

"Gwen…"

"Arthur, you have coddled the girl all her life and she has lost so much. Every time you bend to her will you are harming her. The girl does not know the meaning of no and it is your fault not hers."

"I would advice you to tread carefully Guinevere," Arthur hissed as he rose from his seat.

"No Arthur, you cannot do this. If you—"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled, "I am your King and you would be wise to remember that. You are just a servant; you have no business telling me what I may or may not do in regard to my children or anything. You have gone to far Guinevere, you are banished."

"Arthur…" Gwen whispered, horrified by his words.

"Do not address me so informally peasant."

"No!" she screamed as two guards took hold of her arms.

"If you are still on the morrow you will be executed," Arthur stated as he sat down once again and resumed his business as they dragged the servant from the throne room.

By the next hour it was all over the castle, reaching Emeline first.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded as she stared at her maidservant.

"Corrine saw it, the King has banished Gwen," Abigail informed her princess.

"Alert Art and Aunt Morgana of the news, I will go see what I can do about Gwen," Emeline demanded, turning on her heel towards the thrown room.

"My lady, the prince is on a hunting trip!" the servant yelled to deaf ears.

She was there within moments, anger twisting her beautiful face.

"What have you done?" she all but screeched when she entered the room.

"Does no one knock anymore?" Gwaine muttered.

"Emeline," Arthur warned as he rose from his seat. "You know better then to intrude on council meetings."

"You cannot do this father; Gwen has been nothing but sweet and kind. You cannot do this!"

"Calm yourself Emeline!"

"Arthur Pendragon, how dare you!"

The occupants of the room turned to see a seething Morgana standing in the doorway, beautiful as ever.

"That is it! I am the king and I will not have my decisions questioned!"

"No Arthur, you have become every bit as cruel and unfair as Uther and like him you will not listen to reason!"

"Morgana—"

"Father this is not right."

"Arthur one of these days someone will kill you and I loath to question whether I'd be angry."

"Father…"

"Arthur you're becoming a tyrant."

"Mother wouldn't want this, she loved Gwen."

"To execute a loyal servant because she opposes you is a poor king indeed."

"Father stop this, please."

"ENOUGH! Morgana if you speak one more word you will be thrown in the dungeon and Emeline, you can no longer remain under my care. It is time you learned to grow up do your duty to Camelot. You will be married in a fortnight. You will meet him tonight."

"Gwen?" Art asked as he brought his horse to a stop before her home. "A little early to be home, isn't it?" He stopped short when he noticed the tears on her face and the Camelot guards in front of the house. "Gwen, what is it?"

"My Lord," she whispered, curtsying and effectively alarming the prince as his family had never had a formal relationship with the woman.

"Gwen, tell me."

"His Grace has given me the mercy of allowing me banishment after my treason," she said loudly, though she snuck a look up to his eyes.

"For what crime?" he demanded, glancing at the guards before returning his gaze to the servant.

"I spoke out against the marriage of Lady Emeline and Prince Miguel," she stated loudly again before allowing her voice to drop. "I have heard that he tortures the women that accompany him to bed and has ordered the death of ten of his bastard children."

Art tightened his hold on the reigns as he looked down at his mother's maidservant. He didn't say a word, instead kicked his horse into a gallop.

He would not let his sister be married off to this man, even if it meant he had to kill himself so she became the only heir to the throne.

When he arrived he dismounted the horse and threw the reigns to the stable boy before storming his room. He went straight to his sword with the intention of going to his father when he heard the door behind him slam shut.

"You know he will not listen to you," Morgana stated simply.

"I will not let her marry the man if I must die to do it," he hissed angrily.

"Even if you did sacrifice yourself it would not stop Arthur for long, he would simply take another and have her bare him a child and marry Emeline off to this butcher anyway. No, Arthur needs to be stopped for good," she said calmly, sitting herself in his meal chair.

"What you say is treason Aunt Morgana."

"I know Art, but Arthur is not the same man he once was. The man I knew would never have harmed your father or murdered your mother."

"She died of a poison, the killer was caught, it was not him," he rejected.

"Are you really so naïve to believe that? He got what he wanted, her, but then she refused to submit to him, refused to love him. You know he does not love you and despite it all he is still sending Emeline to a man that will kill her the minute his heir is born so he must not love her either. All he loves is power and control, something Emeline will not give him much longer and something you have always given him. He is serving his best interests and I want to take that away. I love you and Emeline as if you had both come from my body. I vowed when your father died that I would protect you and your mother, I failed your mother but I can still protect you and her only other child. Think about it Art."

She was gone.

Joshua came in soon after, begging him not to go to the king, that he wasn't well enough for this fight, but it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**A/n Thanks for being patient. Well now we know a little more about this situation but what will become of dear Gwen? Seems like Arthur's lost his mind. The next chapter will be all about Arthur so we'll find out what's going on in that head of his and we'll get some insight as to why he's doing all of this.**


End file.
